DragonVale World Wiki:DragonVale World Chat Guidelines and Policies Enforcement Guidelines
Chat Rules and Policies Enforcement Chat Moderators and Administrators are in staff to oversee that chat remains a safe and fun environment for the DragonVale Wiki community. Administrators are automatically considered Chat Moderators. All have the ability to enforce the wiki's Chat Policies and should only enforce the policies and rules outlined on the Chat Policies page. The Chat Policies should be enforced by using the guidelines for issuing penalties outlined below. Severity of penalties will vary depending on the severity of the offense and which rule or policy is broken or violated. When multiple rules are broken and continue to be broken after multiple warnings, then even the violation of the less severe rules can result in a more severe penalty upon review by the DragonVale Wiki's administrative staff. Please note that these are only guidelines and that actions taken by Administrators or Chat Moderators may be different from those outlined below if the situation warrants. Level 1 Violation Violation of rules one, two, and three in the Chat Policies may automatically result in a ban. Warning is not necessary but is strongly advised. The ban may last anywhere from 1 week to 6 months, depending on severity. Extreme cases may warrant a permanent ban. If a user feels like he or she was wrongfully banned from chat the user can appeal the ban to be reviewed during a three-day grace period. A ban regarding violation of these rules will be recorded in case a further review in the future (i.e an appeal) happens. Level 2 Violation Violation of rules four through ten, as well as rules twelve and thirteen, are less severe and will be issued the following bans for refusing to stop after multiple (at least three to five) warnings. Warnings may be issued in the form of informing the offending user or by kicking them, however a kick must be issued before a ban occurs. First chat-ban will result in a two hour period. Second chat-ban will result in a three day to one week period, depending on severity. Third chat-ban will be treated as a Level 1 Violation, as the user has already had two chances to redeem him- or herself and follow the Chat Policies Level 3 Violation Violation of rule eleven while less severe can cause more trouble than good. Although we appreciate that some users have good intentions while trying to help it can make the situation worse. Failure to heed to requests to stop may result in a kick; multiple offenses may result in a ban, being treated as a Level 2 Violation. Code of Conduct Chat Moderators will abide by the following when they agree to be Chat Moderators. When you accept an invitation to be a Chat Moderator you agree to: #ONLY enforce the policies outlined in the DragonVale Wiki Chat Policies #ONLY issue the applicable penalties outlined above. #Leave a note on the Message Wall of the offender/violator explaining why they were chat-banned. #Remain neutral during arguments and act professionally while abiding by the Chat Policies and Wiki Rules and Policies. Category:Policy